The New Boy
by LucyMBrooks
Summary: A new boy is on the train to Hogwarts as Harry starts his first year at school. They soon become close but what will happen when Draco Malfoy gets in the way. *Note: All regards to J.K Rowling. Also, the main character is completely made up so any coincidences are just coincidence. All other characters are J.K Rowlings.
1. Chapter 1: The letter to Hogwarts

I've never been to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry before nor have I ever attended an all wizard school. But I felt like the next few years was going to be alright. My parents never really got along , my house was full of shouting since I was young and they sent me here while they sorted out the divorce settlement. When I received my letter in the summer holidays I was so ecstatic, but only my mother seemed to care. She took me to diagon alley and helped me buy my books and quills, ink and robes. When I met Legan (pronounced lay-gen) my pet owl, I fell in love. She was a beautiful, black Tytonidae owl with great glowing eyes. It was four hours of bliss. But then I came home and it broke the spell. I was glad to be leaving behind the stress of home life and to somewhere where I wish to spend the rest of my life.

Living in Corbridge, a small village in Northumberland, it meant that I had to use the flu network to get to Kings Cross on time. My mother said goodbye to me at the wall to platform 9 and 3/4 and begged that I understand how my father was too busy to say goodbye.

Pushing my trolley through the wall, I was struck by pure white steam and hundreds of moving shadows cast by students and parents waiting to say goodbye. I envied all of them.

Grey figures swam past me, laughing and giggling , pointing to the great red beast. I pushed my trolley right to the end of the platform, passing by thousands of trolleys, carrying trunks, wizard hats, owls , toads and cats. I reached the end of the train and heaved to lift my trunk onto it, gasping with the weight of robes and newly bought books. A money bag in my pocket, jangled with my every movement. I opened the door to the compartment and slumped on one of the seats, placing Legan on the seat next to me.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Weasleys

It was a bright, early 5th of September, but the steam from the great, churning beast was covering the sun like a cloak. I looked out the window of the glowing, crimson London steam train, bright red and beautiful, it gleamed in the early morning light, streaming through the mist. The inside was sectioned of in large wooden compartments and I passed room after room, lots were obtusely rowdy, others quiet and solitary. I slumped into an empty compartment right at the end of the train, silent and ominous, I could hear the endings of a conversation.

"Fred that was Harry Potter!!"

"No George, you're just pulling my leg it can't be."

" I'm not kidding I saw the scar and everything!!"

"What are you two whispering about" I peared out of the window in the direction of the voices . Three boys stood with their backs to the train arguing , the shorter of the three , trying to grab at something in the others hands. They each shared the exact shade of flaming, red hair.

"Awww , does ickle-Ronnie want his chocolate frog card !!"

A large woman with a kind natured face loomed out of the darkness towards the boys, her fiery hair streaming behind her. She could only be their mother. A little girl who had to be at least a year younger, trailed after her mother.

" Give Ron his card back Fred"

" No Mam I'm George"

" Right, of course sorry George, now give him his card back."

" Only joking,I'm Fred - God call yourself our mother!"

With an exasperated look she hurried the two twinson the train, she clearly had been through this conversation before. She reached up to the shorter brothers nose and rubbed it.

"Ron, you've got a smudge on your nose and it won't... come... off!" She dipped her finger in her mouth and continued to rub his nose. The boy recoiled.

" Ewww Mam, stop it." He jumped onto the train out of reach of his mother's outstretched arm.

A moment later, the ginger haired boy slid open the door of my compartment and stepped inside. His nose did have a smudge!


	3. Chapter 3: Eye contact

The ginger haired boy slid open the door of my compartment and stepped inside. He did have a smudge on his nose!

He just sort of stared at my face and then my legs until he realised what he was doing. His clothes were clean but frayed and old , like they had been used by multiple owners. His cheeks were burning the crimson of his hair.

"Hey," I whispered holding out my hand, "My name is Titus George,pleased to meet you!" And then I sat there in silence.A few moments later the boy seemed to come out of his trance and took my hand. His was shaking.

"You're father is the Elias George!"

"I guess so, me and him don't really get along, he's too busy even to send me off," I smiled at him and he looked a bit taken aback.

"My name is Ron Weasley, nice to meet you too." He grinned at me from across the seat he had just slid into. I noticed how his eyes gleamed with a blue glow that seemed to fill up the room. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Even when I heard the compartment door slide open and a small voice ask if there was any room. I didn't look away even when the boy slid into the seat next to me. It was only when he tapped me on the shoulder to ask me if I was ok. I jumped right out of my skin and looked at the boy, I started. There was a scar beneath his overgrown fringe.


	4. Chapter 4: The toad girl

Ron glanced to me then back to Harry Potter, who seemed so much less like what I had expected him to be.

"You're Harry Potter" Ron whispered his mouth hanging open. A twang went of in my stomach , Ron was more interested in famous Harry Potter than he was when he met me. Wait, why did I think that?

"Sorry , My name is Ron Weasley," he smiled at the boy, " This is Titus George, were both first years!"

"Thanks, My name is--"

" Oh we already know your name," and as if Ron hadn't stopped annoying the poor boy, " Is it true about the scar?"

The boy pulled back his shabby fringe, beneath it looked like someone had cut a lightning bolt into his forehead. It was almost cruel.

We sat in silence for almost ten minutes but it felt like years. I was glad of the quiet calm that was between us. Suddenly, a body crashed into the door of our compartment, slid the door open, pushed away her frizzy brown mane and glared at the three of us.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and you are?"

"I'm Titus George, pleased to meet you"

"Ron Weasley" said a muffled Ron through his sandwich. I had offered to buy him some sweets from the trolley witch when she came round but he refused.

"Pleasant" replied the girl suddenly becoming quite snooty. "Of course I know who you are" she said to Harry. Of course she did.

"I was just wondering if anyone has seen Neville's toad, it's just that he's lost it and he asked me to come look but I wasn't sure if he was joking or not but then I felt quite bad so… I'm helping him find it"

It all came out in such a rush of words that I just stopped listening and started staring. The way her eyes flickered and she flicked her hair.

" No we haven't seen it, sorry,"She seemed quite put of by my comments and slunk out.

Ron looked relieved to see her go and wouldn't stop talking about the frizzy haired witch and the toad.


End file.
